


Greek Quinoa Salad

by andreag01



Series: Connor the Chef [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreag01/pseuds/andreag01
Summary: Connor complains about Hank’s diet and makes him a salad.





	Greek Quinoa Salad

"Lieutenant!", Connor shouted, his finger on the doorbell. He had been standing there for the past two minutes and 30 seconds now. He had knocked, rang the doorbell, shouted the man’s name and even Sumo’s name, but he didn’t get any reply. Knowing the lieutenant, he was probably passed out on the floor again like he usually was. Hopefully he wasn’t playing any violent games again. 

Connor eventually pulled his finger away from the button, taking a step back and looking around. He had to be home. His car was there and there were some lights on inside. He took a look around the house, trying to find a way inside. He could smash another window and climb inside like he had done once before. Or he could try getting the door open, maybe kick it down. If he managed to hit the right spot with enough force-.

"Dear lord. You never leave, do you?" Lieutenant Anderson was standing in the door, tired and clearly intoxicated. There were traces of alcohol on both his chin and his shirt, meaning he had spilled some on himself. "I have been ringing the doorbell and knocking for several minutes. Why didn’t you let me in?", Connor asked, slipping past the lieutenant. "It’s three in the morning and I wanted a break from you following me around like a baby duck", he replied. He didn’t bother trying to convince the android to leave. He just wanted to go to sleep. It wasn’t like he was going to leave anyway. 

"Why are you here anyway?", he asked, using his palms to rub his eyes in an attempt to wake up a little. It didn’t work. "There has been more homicides-." The man let out a tired grunt. "So you thought it’d be a good idea to come here this late instead of waiting until the morning when you’d see me?" Through the kitchen door came a familiar St. Bernard. He walked over to the android, giving him a sniff. He must have recognised him, because he just gave his hand a lick before going back towards the kitchen.  
"I’m sorry, Lieutenant, but the suspects need to be caught and the quicker, the better", Connor said, turning towards him. "But considering the state of you.." He eyes the drunk and tired man up and down. "We can wait until you have gotten some sleep."  
"Thanks." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but Connor clearly didn’t catch that. "You’re welcome, Lieutenant."

The man noticed the android not moving as he was almost out of the living room, leaving Connor behind. He stopped, looking at him for a moment, waiting for him to leave. "Are you just going to stand there all night?" Connor turned towards him, a blank expression on his face. "Yes." Lieutenant Anderson looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
He let out a tired sigh. "At least sit on the couch or something and try to be a little normal." The android nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down. His back was straight, his legs were stuck together and his hands were folded in his lap. He was going to sit there like that all night? Like some school boy?  
"Don’t you androids sleep or something?", the lieutenant eventually asked after standing there for a few more seconds. "You’re going to sit there like that all night?"  
"Androids don’t sleep", Connor replied. "We do something similar, but it’s not for the purpose of regaining energy. It’s more of a.. sleep mode like with computers. We’re still running, but not fully", he explained. "You could say it’s like human daydreaming in a way except with no dreams and more processing information." All he got was a small nod and few seconds of silence.

"Well.. Good night then." After saying that, the lieutenant turned around and stumbled back into his bedroom, leaving Connor sitting on the couch, his back just as arched and his eyes closed. 

Lieutenant Anderson woke up the next morning to a delicious smell. Where did it come from? Was he dreaming? Could one dream smells? If so, he’d love to do it again. "Lieutenant." The man slowly opened his eyes, squinting as he looked around to find the source of the voice. Was it Connor? It sounded like him. Was he still here? Oh, right. He slept, or was in his little sleep mode, on the couch.

Standing by his bed was indeed Connor. "What?", the man in bed grumpily replied. "What time is it?" He used a hand to rub his eyes, slowly sitting up. "It’s seven thirteen", the android replied. The man groaned, laying back down. "It’s too early. Go back into sleep mode."  
"You should start getting a more healthy sleep pattern, Lieutenant. You’ll feel much better", Connor said. He only got a tired, uninterested grunt in return. "I cooked you breakfast. Some food will wake you up."  
The lieutenant’s eyes opened again as he heard what he said. So that’s where the smell came from. "You cook?", he asked. "Yes. I have recipes saved. Appetisers, lunches, dinners and desserts", Connor replied. "Aren’t you supposed to catch criminals? Did the CyberLife guys make you a chef too?" Was that the company’s plan B for Connor if him being a deviant-catcher didn’t work out? A chef? "It’s a standard feature. I can also clean." It was difficult to imagine him cleaning, doing dishes, vacuuming, cleaning dust. He seemed too.. Connor to clean houses.

"I would suggest you to get up. We have three crime scenes on the other side of the city to go to."

Maybe he should sleep in more often, not that he didn’t already do so, if it got the smart ass to cook for him. It had to be too good to be true though. This was Connor, the android always complaining about his unhealthy diet and his alcohol problem.  
A little suspicious of what he could possibly have made, he asked; "What did you cook exactly?"  
"A Greek quinoa salad, Lieutenant", Connor replied. "A what? Quinoa? Salad? For breakfast?" Connor nodded. "What’s a quinoa?", he asked confused. "A seed-." "Yeah, no. I’m not a fucking rabbit, Connor. I’m not eating your salad. Let’s stop by ChickenFeed instead."

The lieutenant was stopped before he could exit the house. Connor stepped in front of him, blocking the door. "The salad is much healthier, Lieutenant. It only contains 445 calories and it’s made up of healthy, organic vegetables and-." He didn’t get to continue as Lieutenant Anderson just placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him to the side so he could leave. "It is supposed to be really tasty as well. I’m sure you’ll like it", Connor said, fixing his jacket. "Tasty? Right."  
Surprisingly, Connor didn’t stop him from leaving. He walked over to his car, still not being stopped or given some more information about the stupid salad Connor thought he was going to actually get him to eat. He shoved a hand into his pocket, looking for his keys. Nothing.  
He checked the next pocket. Nothing again. 

Where were they? He was sure he had them. He put them in his pocket just some minutes ago.  
Just then, he heard a familiar sound of keys rattling from behind him. In the door to his house was Connor, holding his keys in his left hand. He had a slight smile on his face. A stiff one obviously. He still hadn’t gotten the hang of a natural smile.  
"Connor. Give me my keys." He held his hand out, slowly walking back towards the door. "I will give them to you when you eat the salad, Lieutenant", Connor replied, taking a step back as the lieutenant took one step forward. "Give them to me. I’m not eating the fucking salad, Connor." He took another step forward and Connor took another step backwards.  
"Connor." He held his hand out again, walking through the door. Connor took some more steps backwards. "You can have the keys if you eat the healthy dish instead of the food from ChickenFeed that will most likely kill you. You need to change your diet and stop drinking", he said, shoving the lieutenant’s keys into his pocket. "You’re my partner, not my doctor, Connor. Give me the fucking keys before I take them from you."  
"How about one bite?", Connor suggested, nodding towards the kitchen. "I’ll give you your keys and you can eat what you want." He thought for a moment. He guessed he could take a bite, prove him it wasn’t going to be as tasty as he said it was going to be. 

"Fine. Just one bite though." Connor nodded and walked towards the kitchen. "And you’re not going to say anything about cholesterol, diets or my health today." Once in the kitchen, Connor picked up a plate and a fork, holding it up in front of the lieutenant who looked at it for a moment before grabbing the fork. It looked disgusting.  
Connor held the plate with two hands, a goofy smile on his goofy face as he shoved the fork into the salad. He watched as he took a bite, chewing slowly before swallowing. "What do you think, Lieutenant?", the android asked.

It was good.. It was actually good. It looked absolutely disgusting, but it tasted good. Connor could actually cook. 

"It’s nice..." He grabbed the keys handed to him, turned around and walked out of the kitchen. 

"I’m glad you liked it, Hank."


End file.
